


When the lightning strikes, I'll protect you

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Cat Kurt, Cat/Human Hybrids, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Storms, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat hybrid Kurt does not like storms and Blaine'a arms are open for him to curl into.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/73018074141/when-the-lightning-strikes-ill-protect-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the lightning strikes, I'll protect you

When Blaine was six years old, they moved out from their mansion in Florida to a nice, big apartment in New York. Since that day, Andersons would move out every two years, making it difficult for their son to find friends. William Anderson was an amazing lawyer, famous and highly admired in the law society, meaning changing locations very often was required by his profession. Lydia Anderson, with her beautiful smile and mischievously shinning eyes had no problem in charming her way into new circle of snobby companions. It was expected of their son not to get attached to people but even ever-polite-and-smiling Blaine had his limits. After a tragic incident after the Sadie Hawkins dance Blaine started smiling and singing less and less, until one day he stopped all together, not having anyone to talk to, which made his parents consider taking a hybrid into their house.  
It was the day of Blaine’s 16th birthday when Kurt crossed the doorway of the Anderson’s house for the first time. Chestnut furry ears standing high, long tail swaying slightly, stormy blue eyes wide, observing. Neither of them really knew what to do at first. Blaine knew hybrids had more human characteristics than cat’s, being able to communicate normally but he still had no idea how to behave around Kurt. Then Cooper stormed into the room and tripped on the carpet, making both giggle. They hadn’t stopped smiling at each other since then, Kurt’s only growing wider as Blaine proposed to share his strawberry cheesecake with him.

***

Blaine should have seen it coming.

The moment first lightning bolt cut the dark sky, Kurt’s tail became fluffier than usual, swaying nervously left and right. He was sitting on Blaine’s bed, arms wrapped securely around one of the pillows. Blaine would have sensed something was wrong, if only he wasn’t studying so hard- eyes glued to never-ending paragraphs about the Greek- Persian war, headphones with calm, piano music stuck in his ears, brain almost steaming from exertion.

They were alone in the house on Sunday evening, Blaine’s parents out of town (obviously)- dad in New York or maybe New Orleans, working on another trial and mom playing poker and sipping scotch with her ladies. It was fine by Blaine- he needed to get an A on that test, the last test of the semester and-

The house shook with thunder and Blaine suddenly found himself being hugged from behind by trembling Kurt, his cold nose tucked into the back of Blaine’s neck.

“Hey, Kurt, what is it?” he asked gently while taking off the headphones.

“The storm” Kurt replied quietly.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little rain and thunder. It’s nothing. Just a tiny-“ this time he jumped a bit himself “Okay, maybe not a tiny drizzle. C’mon”.

He took Kurt’s hand and led him back to the bed. As soon as they both sat, Kurt basically crawled onto Blaine’s lap, quivering tail tucked under himself. Blaine felt his face heating up but he took a deep breath and started stroking up and down Kurt’s spine.

“Shh Kurt, it’s okay, there’s nothing to be scared of. Just relax”

“I hate storms. You know I do”

“I know. Just take your mind of it. Think of something else”

Another thunder broke the silence, this time feeling like a bomb exploded just under the window. Kurt’s shriek followed by a hiss echoed around the empty halls as he hid his face in Blaine’s neck, frantic puffs of breath creating goose bumps on his skin. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shivering frame, laying them both down onto the mattress.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here”

He would murmur sweet words into his ear while constantly brushing Kurt’s ears, down to his spine and tail. The hybrid calmed down eventually, his breath evening out. When Blaine thought his friend fell asleep in his arms, he heard a faint, small voice.

“You called me a ‘baby’”

Oh did he wish Kurt fell asleep.

“Uhm, I did”

“You’d never called me a ‘baby’ before”

“If you don’t like it, I can never call you like that again, I just did so because you were scared and I did not want you to be upset so I thought-“

Blaine was rumbling at this point, face red with a burning blush and oh god, was it going to affect their friendship? Because Blaine never wanted his stupid crush to get in the way and he would never forgive himself if things suddenly got weird between him and Kurt and he didn’t want to lose his best friend and-

“It’s okay. I liked it”

Blaine loosened his grip, allowing Kurt to straighten up a bit, looking into his eyes that grew way more serious than they should have.

“You did?”

“Yes. It felt nice. And uhm, you hugging me felt nice. It still does”

His tail swayed behind him, this time not from nervousness. Well, not that kind anyway. His stormy blue eyes glimmered playfully.

“You know what else would feel nice?”

He looked into Blaine’s eyes, searching for any signs of disapproval. Of course he didn’t find any. Besides, Blaine wouldn’t be able to blink, even if he wanted to. With his breath held, he watched as Kurt leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. After a moment Blaine found himself kissing back, stomach swooping at the sound of Kurt purring gently. It didn’t last long, maybe fifteen seconds, but it was long enough to flip Blaine’s world around.

Kurt smiled happily, nuzzled his face into Blaine’s chest and let himself be held, safe and loved as rain drops tapped lightly on the window outside.


End file.
